


Птичка

by leopa, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Продолжение командного фика "Второй шанс".Прошло двенадцать лет. Дочь Северуса и Гермионы, Александра Снейп, возвращается в школу после рождественских каникул...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Второй шанс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086608) by [leopa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa), [WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021). 



После Рождественских каникул студенты Хогвартса возвращались обратно в школу. 

Александра Снейп и Скорпиус Малфой, студенты 1 курса школы, махали родителям на прощанье из покидающего платформу 9 ¾ вокзала Кингс-Кросс «Хогвартс-Экспресса». 

— Алекс, Скорп, привет.

Джеймс Поттер, студент уже 3 курса, плюхнулся на соседнее свободное сиденье с друзьями. Джеймс внешне и по характеру был похож на отца, только цвет глаз был карим и зрение получше. И так же, как отец, вечно находил себе приключение на пятую точку, а следом за собой тянул своих друзей. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, вместе они умудрялись доводить преподавателей до нервно дергающегося глаза. Дядя Невилл, то есть профессор Лонгботтом, только вздыхал, бурча на тему того, что он как будто вернулся в прошлое, только в более извращенное, а директор МакГонагалл каждый раз грозилась уйти на пенсию, потому что уже стара для этого всего и у нее болит рука от количества написанных жалоб их родителям, которые тоже хороши: Снейпы требуют доказательства, Поттеры каждый раз обещают провести разъяснительную беседу, Малфои оповещают, что приняли к сведению и благодарны за информацию. Беда, если Гриффиндор и Слизерин враждуют, но оказалось, что нет ничего взрывоопаснее их дружбы, потому что смелость помноженная на хитрость и ум — тот еще коктейль. Попробуй поймай и докажи. 

— Как прошло Рождество?

— Мы были в нашем доме в горах, катались на лыжах, потом к нам присоединились дедушка с бабушкой.

— Скорп, Люциус и Нарцисса тоже катались? 

— Нет, они приехали накануне рождественского обеда. Мы все вместе нарядили еще одну елку и развесили еще парочку носков над камином. Санта-Клаус решил, что я в этом году хорошо себя вел, — Скорпиус ехидно улыбнулся, — оставил много подарков, и среди них последняя модель гоночной спортивной метлы. Когда приедем, я тебе покажу. А вы в этом году опять были в Норе?

— Ага. Бабушкина запечённая индейка с овощами — самое вкусное, что я когда-нибудь ел. Ну, кроме пиццы из нашей любимой пиццерии.

Джеймс заговорщицки подмигнул Скорпиусу и продолжил.

— В этом году приехали все дяди с семьями, так что было шумно и весело. Особенно, когда стали открывать подарки и некоторые, как оказалось, перепутались. Было смешно, когда дядя Рон открыл подарок, а там яркая малиновая заколка со стразами и какая-то странная плетка, а тете Флер досталась бутылка огневиски и экипировка для квиддича. А ты, Алекс?

Когда платформа осталась позади, Александра оторвала взгляд от окна и, наконец, обратила внимание на Джеймса. Александра Снейп или просто Алекс, была миловидной брюнеткой с длинными волнистыми волосами и пронзительными черными глазами, унаследованными от отца. Но за милым личиком и улыбкой, которые достались ей от матери, скрывался крутой нрав и пытливый ум. Все гадали, на какой же факультет ее отправит Распределительная шляпа, уж слишком много всего в ней было понамешано. Люциус Малфой даже открыл подпольный тотализатор. Это со Скорпиусом было все понятно: блондин, как отец, дед и остальные предки по линии отца, изворотливый ум, умение всегда извлечь для себя выгоду. Одним словом Малфой, и ему прямая дорога в Слизерин. 

— А у нас был семейный проект. В этом году мы никуда не поехали из-за мамы и папа наколдовал снег возле дома и мы все вместе слепили снежного человека, поиграли в снежки, а потом я помогала ему варить одно сложное зелье, пока мама с Микки готовили праздничный обед. В подарок я получила последнее издание большой магической энциклопедии в 30 томах, которое очень хотела.

— Как родители отнеслись к тому, что ты учишься на Слизерине?

— В принципе спокойно. В истерике никто не бился. Папа сказал, что это было предсказуемо, а мама сказала, что не видит в этом ничего плохого, потому что мой папа закончил этот же факультет и он замечательный человек.

Алекс полезла в сумку, доставая толстую книгу — один из подаренных томов той самой энциклопедии, намереваясь скоротать время за чтением. 

— Крестный прав. Ну какой Хаффлпафф? Доброты в тебе кот наплакал, а для Рейвенкло у тебя слишком много изворотливости. Да и сломя голову ты не бросишься, заранее все не обдумав и не придумав многоуровневый план, гриффиндорка из тебя как из меня балерина. Вот-вот, и не надо на меня так смотреть, дыру прожжешь.

Тем временем в Лондоне их родители собрались в доме Снейпов отметить конец каникул своих любимых чад и начало нескольких месяцев свободы, по крайней мере Малфои и Снейпы, а Поттеры просто выпить за компанию. 

— Гермиона, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ты знаешь, Джинни, я бы сказала неплохо. По сравнению с первой беременностью даже хорошо.

Гермиона нежно погладила слегка округлившийся живот. Она с Джинни Поттер сидела на диване и пила вместе с той вишневый сок, Астория Малфой расположилась рядом в кресле и могла себе позволить пить вино, чем вызывала зависть у будущей мамы и недавно родившей подруги. Мужчины сидели напротив и медленно потягивали огневиски.

— Не думала, что вы решитесь еще на одного ребенка.

— А мы не решались, так получилось.

Гермиона лукаво посмотрела на Северуса, за что получила ответную полуулыбку. Все остальные понимающе улыбнулись.

— Мы тоже не планировали с Джинни, а уже трое, хотя кто-то мне грозился, что “больше никогда!”

Гарри ласково посмотрел на жену, а потом повернулся к Драко.

— Драко, тут прошел слух, что тебя хотят назначить главврачом больницы Святого Мунго. Самый молодой главврач в истории.

— Все-то вы знаете. 

— Работа у нас такая — все знать.

В этот момент камин полыхнул зеленым, и они увидели там перепуганное лицо МакГонагалл.

Северус подался вперед и напрягся.

— Минерва, что случилось?

— Хогвартс-Экспресс попал в аварию. 

Все сразу подскочили со своих мест.

— С Джеймсом, Скорпиусом и другими детьми все в порядке, мелкие травмы и ушибы. Они сейчас в больничном крыле Хогвартса. 

Гермиона побелела и схватила Джинни за руку.

— Что с Алекс?

Минерва посмотрела на бледную Гермиону и перевела взгляд на Северуса. Она не знала, как сказать, то, что собиралась, и ее губы дрожали. 

— Александра пропала.

Гермиона почувствовала, как пол стал уходить из под ног, в глазах потемнело и кто-то поймал ее.

***

Из кабинета директора Хогвартса Драко быстрым шагом направился в больничное крыло на помощь мадам Поппи, а Северус и Гарри нависли над и так бледной МакГонагалл. Вернее нависал Северус, практически перегнувшись через стол. Гарри сидел в кресле и внимательно следил за обстановкой, чтобы вовремя вмешаться. Он слишком давно и хорошо знал Главу Магической контрразведки. Когда дело касалось угрозы его семье, ожидать можно чего угодно, а тут вообще дочь пропала.

Когда они уходили, оставили Джинни и Асторию присмотреть за Гермионой, хотя та рвалась пойти вместе с ними, как только пришла в себя. Но ей, в ее положении, надо было успокоиться, и Северус, через силу напоив ее успокоительным, оставил на попечение подруг, пообещав, что как только он что-то узнает — сразу ей расскажет.

МакГонагалл ничего не могла сказать больше, чем уже рассказала, она ничего не знала, и Северус, резко развернувшись на 180 градусов, направился к выходу. 

— Северус, подожди ты куда?

Директор подскочила и кинулась за ним. 

— В больничный блок, расспросить свидетелей.

— Северус, это дети и я не могу тебе позволить без разрешения их родителей, я за них отвечаю.

— Да что ты говоришь!

Северус опять резко развернулся и МакГонагалл испуганно застыла на месте.

— Я тебе сколько раз говорил, что в поезде кроме продавщицы сладостей должны быть представители Аврората? Так что, Минерва, не смей мне сейчас мешать. 

— Северус...

— Что, Гарри!

Гарри попытался снизить градус накалившейся обстановки и отвлечь Северуса от МакГонагалл, иначе бедную женщину точно хватит удар. Все-таки возраст, да и она тоже переживала за Алекс и, возможно, в какой-то мере винила себя. Северус действительно не один раз предлагал усилить поезд охраной, но та отмахивалась, аргументируя тем, что уже не одно столетие это самый надежный транспорт, а начальник финансового отдела Министерства вообще хуже банковских гоблинов, выдал свою любимую фразу “денег нет” и добавил - зачем улучшать то, что и так хорошо.

— Мы найдем Алекс. А пока пошли поговорим с Джеймсом и Скорпиусом, думаю Драко будет не против. 

Северус коротко кивнул своему заместителю.

— Гарри, свяжись с главами служб других государств, попробуй у них что-то узнать. Если узнаешь что-то подозрительное, организуй мне встречу. Я сам… пообщаюсь.

— Хорошо. 

В это время из камина в кабинет директора Хогвартса вышел Министр магии Артур Уизли и Главный Аврор Фергюс МакКэйн.

Северус резко развернулся в их сторону и, не обращая внимания на Артура, сразу все внимание сконцентрировал на Главе Аврората. 

— Фергюс?

— Авроры прошерстили всю округу, Северус, никаких следов. Но они продолжают искать и сейчас трясут своих информаторов. Нашли только волшебную палочку твоей дочери. Мы попытались найти ее с помощью кристаллов, но они застыли над картой. Как и Патронусы. Ваши, наверное, тоже оставались неподвижными. Такое ощущение, что или были наложены сильные чары невидимости или...

Фергюс с сочувствием посмотрел на своего коллегу и протянул тому палочку. Да, пятнадцать лет назад их знакомство не задалось, но потом они нашли точки соприкосновения, общий язык и даже подружились.

Сжав в руке палочку своей дочери, которой она очень гордилась, Северус развернулся и пошел, нет, скорее полетел, в сторону больничного блока. Остальные последовали за ним, стараясь не отставать. По дороге Артур пытался узнать у Гарри состояние своего внука.

В больничном крыле было многолюдно и шумно. Все койки были заняты, сидели даже на стульях. Среди всего этого хаоса бегала мадам Поппи, Драко, Невилл и новый профессор Зельеварения Уоллис Гилмур. Увидев делегацию во главе с Северусом, Драко пошёл к ним навстречу.

— Я уже связался с Мунго, чтобы они прислали пару бригад в помощь. В принципе серьезных травм нет, но пострадавших очень много и нужны свободные руки.

— Где Джеймс и Скорпиус? 

Драко кивнул в сторону и вернулся к осмотру синяков и ссадин. 

Ребята сидели на одной кровати. Помимо обширных синяков и ссадин у Джеймса была перебинтована голова, а у Скорпиуса запястье правой руки. На их тумбочке стоял десяток флаконов с зельями, часть из которых были уже пустыми. Вид у обоих мальчиков был растерянный и испуганный. Увидев крестного, Джеймс оживился.

— Крестный, нашли Алекс?

— Нет. Что вы помните? 

Северус замер, сложив руки на груди, сверля мальчишек тяжелым взглядом.

— Мы сидели вместе в купе, Алекс читала книгу, мы со Скорпом обсуждали возможности его новой метлы. В вагоне было шумно, слышался смех со всех сторон, все делились рождественскими впечатлениями и хвастались подарками. По проходу постоянно ходила продавщица с лотком сладостей, но у неё остались только шоколадные лягушки и они нас не прельщали, ну а Алекс же вообще сладкое не любит, но та женщина каждый раз нам их предлагала, снова и снова.

Скорпиус шмыгнул носом и утвердительно кивнул. Северус обернулся к Фергюсу и тот кивнул, дав понять, что он понял задание.

— А потом вагон немного тряхнуло, послышался скрежет металла, резко запахло гарью, и вагон начал быстро крениться то на один бок, то на другой, а нас кидать по купе, со всех сторон стали кричать и плакать. Меня бросило на стол, от удара головой в глазах потемнело и я, наверное, потерял сознание. Больше ничего не помню. Очнулся уже в поле, вместе со всеми, недалеко от искореженных вагонов. Меня наш староста тряс, давая нюхать какую-то резкую и вонючую мерзость. Когда же двоение в глаза немного прошло и я смог встать - пошёл искать Алекс и Скорпа. Скорпа я нашёл, а Алекс нигде не было. А потом нас всех доставили сюда. Вот и все.

Было видно, что Джеймс очень переживал за подругу и был расстроен, что он как самый старший не смог ее защитить. Джеймс с надеждой посмотрел на отца и на крестного.

— Вы же найдете ее? 

Гарри кивнул сыну и успокаивающе положил руку на его плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, мы обязательно найдем ее.

Он старался держать лицо, чтобы показать сыну, что у них все под контролем и беспокоиться не о чем. На самом же деле беспокоиться было о чем: следов никаких не было, время шло, требований о выкупе не поступало. И Гарри даже представить боялся, что сейчас чувствует Северус, оставаясь внешне похожим на застывшую статую, ведь тот как никто другой знает все шансы. Гарри никогда не забудет, как исказилось болью лицо Северуса, когда его Патронус остался на месте и через пару секунд растворился в воздухе. С каждой минутой найти иголку в стоге сена будет все сложнее, особенно если эта иголка спрятана под достаточно мощным щитом невидимости, и не зная точно, где он, его нельзя снять. Точнее в теории снять можно, но тогда снимутся ВСЕ щиты невидимости магического мира, а этого нельзя было допустить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Замкнутый круг. То, что Алекс может быть мертва, никто даже не рассматривал. 

Многие студенты хотели помочь в поисках, поэтому сами подходили и рассказывали, что видели, но эта информация пока не сильно отличалась от той, что уже имелась. 

Позже в Аврорате Северус с особым пристрастием допросил машинистов поезда, но те тоже ничего не знали, и не понимали, как состав оказался перевернутым в поле, ведь раньше никогда такого не было, даже когда Пожиратели Смерти напали на поезд. Они только потом в зеркала увидели, что за паровозом нет вагонов. 

Если бы катастрофа случилась на Гленфиннанском виадуке, скорее всего в живых бы никого не осталось.

***

— Северус, может это кто-то из твоих врагов? Тогда не всех Пожирателей нашли.

— Фергюс, и они сидели ждали двадцать лет, чтобы отомстить? 

— Месть блюдо холодное…

— Я помню имена из списка, я их знал. Они не радикалы. Они трусы, и скорее прикинутся фикусом и проживут остаток дней неподвижно, чем подвергнут себя угрозе загреметь в Азкабан. Нет, это не они. 

— Из тюрьмы никто не сбегал, Фергюс?

— Нет, Гарри, я проверял. Все на месте. Из тех, что ещё живы. Их родственников всех перетрусили. Да и Северус лично все остатки их мозгов перебрал в поисках информации. Северус, может это внешняя угроза? Ну мало ли. Сейчас в мире угроза терроризма как никогда актуальна. А с твоей помощью многим крылья подрезали… а кому и голову оторвали.

— Нет. Не то. Мы что-то упускаем. Не тот размах. Это что-то личное.

— А что говорят иностранные коллеги?

— Они ничего не говорят. В голове у них сейчас одни внутригосударственные политические пятнашки, и представления в соседних шапито им не интересны. Но они меня заверили, что их внутренние монстры все на цепи.

Раздался тихий стук, и в кабинет Главы Магической контрразведки нерешительно вошел заместитель Фергюса.

— Что такое, Пирс?

— Мистер МакКэйн, миссис Хатчисон, продавщицу Хогвартс-Экспресса, нашли убитой у себя дома. Свидетелей нет, она жила одна, вдова. По отчету врачей, она мертва дня три.

Отчитавшись, Пирс замер в ожидании указаний своего шефа, иногда косясь на остальных присутствующих. Фергюс посмотрел на хозяина кабинета и, не дождавшись от него распоряжений, отпустил аврора.

Северус методично мерил шагами свой кабинет, что было для него не совсем свойственно. У Гарри и Фергюсона уже в глазах рябило, от мельтешащего туда-сюда чёрного пятна, но никто не решался об этом сказать. 

Дверь без стука резко распахнулась, что заставило Северуса, наконец, остановится, и вместе со всеми оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть кто это. В проеме стоял встревоженный Люциус Малфой. Кивнув всем сразу, он вошёл внутрь.

— Ну что? Есть информация? Северус, я могу чем-то помочь? Это ж надо быть таким психом, чтобы на детей руку поднять. Если что надо, ты только скажи. 

То ли Люциус забыл, что когда-то был в числе тех, кто напал на школу с детьми, то ли дело в том, что в поезде находился его внук, но возмущался он вполне искренне. 

— Надо. Мне надо, чтобы ты поехал к нам домой и удержал Гермиону дома. Действие успокоительного скоро закончится и Джинни с Асторией ее там не удержат. Ты же ее знаешь. Тем более Джинни надо домой к детям. Драко сейчас занят пострадавшими, а Гарри мне нужен здесь. Если информация о выкупе или другие требования похитителей вдруг поступят домой, мне надо, чтобы этим занялся ты, а не Гермиона. Так что буду благодарен, если поможешь.

Люциус кивнул и быстро удалился.

— Давайте еще раз пройдемся по известным нам фактам.

Гарри поправил очки, а затем, положив руки на затылок, стал разминать затекшую шею.

— В поезде было много детей. Могли взять любого. Почему Алекс? Ее специально искали или все-таки случайность? Вряд ли хотели насолить Малфоям, все-таки сложно перепутать мальчика-блондина с девочкой-брюнеткой даже в том хаосе, что там творился. Вариант угрозы мне — также отпадает. Спутать Алекс с Джеймсом? Разве что похитители совсем слепые и тупые, но их действия опровергают это утверждение. Из всех студенток, что были в поезде только у Алекс и еще у пары девочек родители или родственники занимают ключевые должности или имеют влияние, но они студентки 4, 5 и 7 курсов. Тоже сложно перепутать ребенка и подростка. Напасть на поезд — достаточно дерзкий и смелый поступок. Своих следов не оставили, значит преступники профессионалы. Похищать обычного ребенка? Для чего? Выкуп тогда маловероятен. Политические требования? Но их никто не выдвинул, хотя по времени давно пора. Это действительно похоже на заявление для тебя, Северус.

— Профессионалы — это воины, и они воюют с воинами. Похищать детей и нападать на школы могут только психи и наркоманы. Фергюс, мне нужен список всех пациентов психиатрического отделения за последние лет пять.

Северус покинул свой кабинет, оставив Фергюса и Гарри одних.

— Да, не повезло.

— Кому, Гарри? Северусу?

— Да нет. Психам...

***

Северус бегло просматривал длинный список имен и фамилий пациентов, особенно его интересовали те, кто был выписан в последние годы. Некоторые стали пациентами специализированного отделения больницы Святого Мунго по его рекомендации. 

Д. Адамс, Г. Бейли, Ф. Эллиот, М. Гилкрист… Э. Грэйг, К. Барр, Л. Нисбет… 

Что-то зацепило сознание. Северус вернулся к предыдущей фамилии и открыл карточку пациента. 

Кэмерон Барр. 

Дата рождения: 05.04.1992.

Семейное положение: холост.

Семья: родственников нет.

Чистота крови: полукровка.

Работа: Безработный. Уволен из магловской частной охранной службы за превышение полномочий. Уволен из службы доставки за нарушение субординации. 

Школа. Факультет: Хогвартс. Рейвенкло.

Дата поступления в больницу: 08.10.2013.

Диагноз: параноидная шизофрения

Дата выписки: 18.09.2014.

Северус его помнил. Шесть лет назад Барр хотел стать студентом Академии Принца, успешно сдал все тесты, его показатели были идеальными для кандидата. Даже слишком идеальными. И когда Барр попал на собеседование к Северусу, и он перевернул каждый “камень” в его голове, выяснилось, что у того есть проблемы с психикой, восприятием и реакцией. По понятным причинам, такой человек не мог быть принят не только в Академию, но и в школу Авроров. Барр получил отказ, а для Аврората была направлена рекомендация приглядывать за ним. 

Северус встал из-за стола, подошел к камину и кинул порошок. Через пару секунд он уже стоял в кабинете Фергюса.

— Что у тебя есть на Кэмерона Барра? 

Фергюс махнул палочкой, и из открывшегося бездонного шкафа ему на стол прилетела папка и с шумом упала на стол. Только он хотел взять ее, как Северус уже ее схватил и начал листать. Чем дальше он листал, тем больше хмурился.

— То есть, вы не знаете, чем он занимался последний год после больницы? Как так?

— А так. Министерство урезало финансирование и у нас на все не хватало ресурсов. А когда ресурсы появились — о Барре уже забыли. Посмотри на мой забитый делами шкаф. Там места уже свободного нет. Врачи сказали, что он “здоров”. Тем более Барр сидел тихо и нигде не отсвечивал. 

— Поздравляю. Теперь он отсветил.

— Почему ты решил, что это он?

— Знания и опыт.

Северус бросил папку на стол и покинул кабинет.

***

Гарри зашел в кабинет Главы Магической контрразведки и нашел того стоящим у окна. За окном уже была глубокая ночь.

— Северус…

Северус обернулся. 

За эти годы внешне Северус почти не изменился, как и стиль его одежды. Для сильного мага, коим он и являлся, 55 лет вообще не возраст. Даже седины не было. Хотя, после сегодняшнего, она вполне могла появится. И Гарри даже не представлял, что Северус сделает, когда они доберутся до похитителей. Ради крестницы даже он был готов на все, что уже говорить про Северуса, которому Алекс была любимой дочерью. Когда 12 лет назад Гермиона сообщила им, что беременна, Гарри немного сомневался, что из Северуса выйдет хороший отец. Все-таки за годы обучения в Хогвартсе у всех, кто учился у Северуса или хотя бы слышал о нем, в памяти четко застолбилось “Осторожно, Снейп. Детям вход воспрещен”. Да, он оказался хорошим крестным, но каким он мог быть отцом? И Северус опять всех удивил. Даже Гермиона как-то пожаловалась, что он совсем избалует ребенка, а та и рада стараться — вьет из него веревки.

— Мы найдем ее. Я знаю свою крестницу. Алекс всегда знает, с кем и как надо себя вести и будет держаться до последнего. У нее ваши с Гермионой мозги. Джеймс постоянно ими восхищается.

Северус устало улыбнулся.

— Гарри, давай к делу.

— В общем, мы подняли всех наших. Даже студенты Академии подключились. Вот информация о передвижении Барра. Он создал несколько личностей. У него есть недвижимость и банковские счета на разные имена. Сейчас наши агенты всё это отрабатывают. Кстати, есть информация, что после того, как ты ему отказал, он начал искать себе учителя в частном порядке, и нашел его в Портленде. Потом Барр вернулся в Лондон и пытался применить знания на практике, за что дважды подряд был уволен, и последний работодатель написал заявление в Аврорат. Кэмерона Барра, решением суда, отправили на принудительное обследование, по результатам которого он оказался на лечении в больнице, а там, показав положительную динамику выздоровления, меньше чем через год был выписан. Последние месяцы о нем ничего не было слышно, движений по счёту практически не было. Получается, что Барр разрабатывал план и оттачивал “мастерство”. Только план чего? Мести?

— Думаю, он хотел мне доказать, что я тогда ошибся и недооценил его таланты. Покажи мне список имен.

Гарри протянул Северусу перечень фамилий, тот бегло пробежался по списку и вернул лист бумаги обратно.

— Эванс.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Он готовился, собирал доступную информацию о моей жизни. Сейчас он играет, считая себя кошкой. 

— Хорошо, мы изучим детальнее всю подноготную «Эванса». 

В этот момент в окно забилась маленькая бумажная птица. Северус открыл окно и оригами упала ему в открытую ладонь. Он быстро развернул ее и увидел, что птица была сделана из вырванной страницы энциклопедии и на полях немного искаженным почерком, но однозначно почерком Алекс, было написано обычной шариковой ручкой: шум воды, чайки, гудки парома, подвал, Кэмерон. Перевернув страницу, Северус увидел ещё одну запись на свободном поле «Люблю тебя, па»

— Бери людей. Пойдем наведаемся в Порт-Эллен. 

— Почему туда?

— Там бухта. И паромная переправа.

Гарри посмотрел в список. У «Эванса» действительно в этом городке было несколько арендованных объектов недвижимости. 

— Но как Алекс смогла без палочки?

— Мы с ней занимались. Таким способом Алекс часто присылала мне послания в виде бумажных птичек.

***

Оказавшись на месте, они поняли, что Алекс находится скорее всего где-то в районе складов. Это идеальное место. Жилые дома находились дальше и там многие описанные звуки она бы просто не услышала. Теперь нужно было определить, где же именно Барр затаился. Судя по всему, он применил усиленное заклинание невидимости, раз кристаллы не смогли определить местонахождения Алекс. Находясь в Лондоне, снять эти чары было невозможно, но сейчас это уже не было проблемой. Конечно, это выдаст их появление, но другого выхода в их ситуации не было. Северус взмахнул палочкой, выводя в воздухе нужные символы, и невидимая волна прокатилась по крышам, снимая защитный купол. Гарри с агентами заняли боевые позиции, ожидая в любой момент ответной реакции похитителя. Возле воды было темно, освещением служил только тусклый свет ламп двух фонарных столбов в отдалении, поэтому на кончиках волшебных палочек агентов появился яркий белый свет, улучшая обзор.

— Какие людииии… А я вас ждал позже, господин Глава контрразведки.

Из-за угла ангара на свет вышел высокий худощавый мужчина с выставленной вперед волшебной палочкой и вразвалку двинулся в сторону Северуса. Гарри уже было сделал шаг вперед, но был остановлен жестом Северуса. Не доходя до них шагов десять, Барр остановился. По руке, держащей палочку, периодически пробегала дрожь, но он так сильно сжимал ее, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Спина и плечи напряжены, волосы слегка взлохмаченные, на щеке длинная царапина, в глазах азарт и уверенность в своих действиях. Чем-то он напоминал покойную Беллатрикс Лестранж. От человека в таком состоянии можно было ожидать все, что угодно, поэтому Северус и остальные агенты внимательно следили за каждым его движением. 

— Потому, что я умнее вас, мистер Барр.

Барр презрительно скривил губы и хмыкнул. В то же время лицо Северуса ничего не выражало, только близкие люди знали: это спокойствие очень обманчиво, он в любой момент атакует противника, и это будет так же неожиданно, как бросок змеи. Северус спокойно опустил палочку и скрестил руки перед собой… позволяя своей жертве подойти ближе. 

— А я вот в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Вы совершили глупость, не взяв меня. Я показал вам, на что способен. Вы даже не сразу поняли, что произошло. Я не оставил ни одного следа! Я заставил вас всех бегать по кругу за своим хвостом. Я лучше вас! Я был бы идеальным агентом! 

Барр гордо сделал шаг вперед, Северус еще больше прищурил глаза, но при этом голос его оставался таким же ровным и спокойным.

— Мистер Барр, ваши действия повлекли телесные повреждения и нанесли психологические травмы студентам школы, вы причинили материальный вред, уничтожив Хогвартс-Экспресс. И самое главное — вы похитили ребенка и убили женщину.

— Это сопутствующие потери. Мы должны уметь жертвовать без угрызений совести и принимать сложные решения.

Лицо Гарри и других агентов передернуло от этого высказывания, а Северус только немного приподнял бровь, показывая заинтересованность. Барр упивался ощущением своего превосходства. 

— Что ж. Вам удалось меня впечатлить. Я действительно был не прав, не взяв вас тогда в свою Академию. Вы были бы отличным агентом. 

На лице Барра заиграла довольная улыбка, в глазах появилось еще больше блеска, а его пальцы еще сильнее сжали палочку. Говоря ему то, что хотел слышать Барр, признавая его таланты, Северус медленно подводил того к возможному выбору дальнейшего развития событий.

— Давайте поступим так. Я предлагаю вам немедленно привести сюда мою дочь. Взамен, вместо камеры в Азкабане, вы будете до конца жизни помещены в уютную палату больницы и радоваться каждый день осознанию, что вы лучше меня. 

— В палату? Камеру? Я же вам доказал, как хорош! Вы обязаны взять меня. Я профессионал и буду полезен магическому миру!

Барр начал нервничать сильнее, его взгляд заметался по магам, стоящим напротив него, иногда фокусируясь на Северусе. Он терял над собой контроль. 

— Дело в том, что вы привлекли слишком много действующих лиц, которые пострадали и наше магическое общество не примет вас в качестве своего защитника. Чтобы что-то мне доказать, Кэмерон, вы должны были играть со мной один на один. Поэтому я могу вам предложить на выбор только два варианта, если, конечно, вы выполните мое условие. Рекомендую вам соглашаться на второй вариант. 

— А я вам рекомендую, мистер Снейп, сделать меня агентом своей службы, гарантировать мне свободу, официально извиниться и признать, что вы ошиблись, а иначе я убью вашу дочь и вы даже не сможете ее похоронить! Что на это скажет ваша беременная жена? 

В воздухе повисла тишина. Когда Северус заговорил, даже у Гарри по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

— А я гарантирую, что если с головы моей дочери упадет хоть волос, ты сдохнешь прямо здесь.

Северус продолжал стоять все также со скрещенными руками и его позу можно было даже назвать расслабленной и это так контрастировало с тем, что и как он сказал. 

На фоне спокойного Северуса Снейпа еще больше была заметна нервозность Кэмерона Барра. Он явно не знал, что ему делать дальше. Он был уверен в своем плане, он всё продумал, а тут все пошло не по сценарию. Он никак не ожидал, что ему будут угрожать, и что его «мышка» и не собирается заискивающе вилять хвостом и умолять. Барр нервно запустил свою руку в волосы, пытаясь на ходу придумать, что ему делать дальше. Оказалось, на Снейпа угрозы смерти его дочери не действуют. У него остаётся только 3 варианта: больница, тюрьма и сдохнуть, утащив с собой как можно больше агентов, а ещё лучше убив Александру Снейп, чтобы этот ублюдок мучился до конца своих дней. 

Барр с вызовом посмотрел Северусу в глаза.

— Я не вернусь в больницу! Вы не закроете меня в тюрьме! 

И он резко развернулся в сторону ангаров, взмахнув волшебной палочкой. Заклинание так и не успело полностью сорваться с ее кончика, потому что было нейтрализовано, а сама палочка выбита из руки. В этот момент произошло то, что Гарри когда-то уже видел много лет назад. Невидимая сила сжала шею Кэмерона Барра, приподнимая над землей, медленно лишая того кислорода. Сделав легкое движение палочкой, Северус развернул его тело лицом к себе. Барр рефлекторно попытался руками ослабить захват на шее, но нельзя взять то, чего нет. Его ноги непроизвольно дергались.

— Я последний раз предлагаю, Барр.

— Катись к дементорам, Снейп!

Барр уже начал хрипеть.

— Ты… ты никогда... ее не найдешь!

И Барр истерично рассмеялся через давящее его хрипы и магический захват. В следующий момент что-то хрустнуло и его голова упала на бок, как тряпичная, потеряв стержень, на котором держалась. Мертвое тело рухнуло на землю.

Никто из присутствующих даже не попытался остановить Северуса. И не потому, что боялись его, а потому что были согласны с его действиями. Нельзя угрожать, трогать, убивать детей. Ему был предложен выбор и он его сделал. Таким людям уже не помочь и они опасны для окружающих. Как потом все написали в своих отчетах: преступник был убит во время задержания при попытке сопротивления.

Северус презрительно скривился, глядя на труп, а потом взмахнул палочкой и в воздухе возник голубой Патронус в виде маленькой птички, похожей на оригами и полетел между ангарами. Магам осталось только следовать за ним. Они зашли в большое пыльное помещение, где в хаотичном порядке стояли большие деревянные ящики и коробки. Некоторые были накрыты пленкой. Патронус уверенно вел их куда-то вглубь помещения и в углу над люком в полу растворился.

Проверив и обезвредив внешние ловушки, тяжелая крышка люка с помощью магии была сорвана с массивных петель, открывая небольшую металлическую лестницу, ведущую вниз. Нейтрализовав ещё парочку оставленных сюрпризов, Северус, а следом Гарри, быстро спрыгнули вниз, а остальные агенты остались наверху, охраняя входы. Мало ли что. 

Северус и Гарри оказались в небольшом темном полуподвале с узкими решетчатыми окнами под потолком. В одном из них было выбито окно. Вокруг пахло сыростью, но это и понятно: мало того, что подвал, так ещё и бухта рядом. Вдруг в темном углу что-то зашевелилось и двинулось в их сторону. Гарри с Северусом одновременно подняли палочки, готовые в любой момент отразить нападение. 

— ПАПА! Ты получил птичку!

Алекс, в грязной порванной школьной мантии, со спутанными волосами и следами копоти и запекшейся крови на лице, бросилась к Северусу, и он, подхватив ее, крепко прижал к своей груди. Ответил он не сразу. Сейчас от переполняющих его чувств радости и облегчения он мог только молча обнимать дочь. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул, и, улыбаясь, опустил свою палочку.

— Получил.

Поцеловав Алекс в макушку, он перехватил ее на руках, чтобы той удобнее было сидеть.

— Пошли домой, Птичка. Мама волнуется. Наверное, уже дяде Люциусу всю его блондинистую гриву вырвала. 

Алекс рассмеялась и покрепче ухватилась за шею отца.

— Да, она может. У нас боевая мама.

Когда Северус с Алекс на руках вышел из камина гостиной своего дома, то увидел, что Гермиона сидит на диване рядом с Люциусом, у которого на лице красуется свежий кровоподтек под глазом, и плачет на его плече, а тот покорно это терпит. Похоже, их дружба начнется раньше, чем в следующей жизни. Вот и замечательно. Хватит с Поттера и одной крестницы с фамилией Снейп. У его сына будет другой крестный.


End file.
